


they asked me for hope, but i was only looking for myself

by kwritten



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Female-Centric, Gen, POV Female Character, Prophecy, Space Opera, background Octavia/Lincoln, background monty/miller, slow burn raven/bellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/pseuds/kwritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years on the battlefield, she must take her war and her army of the Forgotten to the Senate steps and fight with words after years of silence.</p><p>UPDATE 02/14/2016:: This story has been scrapped for now because quite frankly, I was an asshole and used some pretty ugly tropes in my worldbuilding that I deeply regret. I of course want to tell a story about Raven being a mystical Space Princess, but it will happen in another form. If there is a new version, it will happen in this same space. For now, it is on hold because of Fem-February and my femme #priorities. <s>I may make this my heroine big bang? we shall see</s></p>
            </blockquote>





	they asked me for hope, but i was only looking for myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clytemnestras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/gifts).



coming soon


End file.
